Of Ice and Snow And how to make it warm
by AlessanaVargas
Summary: "Quinn was 5 years old the first time she met Rachel, the same day she realized that the pretty ice figures in the windows and the walls were her doing..." Faberry/Frozen AU


_**A/N: This was a prompt I was sent on tumblr and I gotta be honest, I'm really nervous about it for various reasons, its the first prompt that wasn't sent anonymously,its the first crossover I have made and because I love both Faberry and Frozen dearly and I don't want to mess it up. It was originally thought as a one-shot but the story kept growing on me and it has turned in to a multichapter story (3 - 4 chapters at the most). So, I will appreciate your comments and reviews. Thank you very much for reading.**_

_**A/N2 : To any of you who still follow my other stories, I assure they are being worked on. I know it has been a long, long time since I have updated but they are not forgotten. I can assure you they will be updated this month and I will try to update at least once a month. I apologize profusely and I thank you for your patience...**_

_**Now, onto the story!**_

**rhazha**** asked: ****Have you seen frozen? How about Quinn as Elsa, and Rachel as Anna? :D**

* * *

Quinn was 5 years old the first time she met Rachel, the same day she realized that the pretty ice figures in the windows and the walls are her doing, she always just assumed that it was cold inside the castle and that's why there was somehow always ice everywhere regardless of the season. She was leaning against her bedroom window, watching people walk by in the streets when she heard a light cracking sound and then she saw ice forming in the window from where her hands were resting.

In her whole 5 years, she had never been so excited as she was in that moment. She jumped off the window pane and rushed to the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come see!"

She didn't wait for an answer though, she was far too excited to wait. She ran through the corridors, laughing loudly as little snowflakes emerged from her open palms; she stopped every now and then to put her hands on whichever shiny surface called her attention, windows, armors, vases, it didn't matter, she would just touch it and giggle as she ran away from it.

The sound of her laughter and calls for her mommy and daddy, echoed through every room, hallway and corner of the castle as she ran.

"Quinn."

The voice came from the hall at the far end of the corridor, it was her mommy's voice, and Quinn's excitement doubled; she loved that hall, it was warm and bright and it had a piano in it and there were always pretty flowers, she couldn't wait to show her mommy her magic!

She busted into the room and jumped into her mommy's lap, hugging her tightly as she felt a kiss placed on top of her head, she looks at her mommy's blue eyes (Quinn's eyes were hazel green, like her daddy's) and smiled and giggled when she touched her nose with her finger and gently put her down.

"Quinn, we have company today and you look like you just woke up, your hair is wild today, isn't it?"

Quinn blushed and quickly fixed her light blonde hair and smoothed her dress, she loves it when they had company, mainly because she gets to see her parents more, but also because visitors are always welcomed. Who knows? Maybe she can even show them her magic!

She straightened up and nodded, taking her mommy's hand and turning around she saw their visitors: two men (one slightly taller than the other, and better dressed) and a little girl, whom she hoped was her age since she didn't really had any other children to play with. All of them had brown hair and their skin was a shade darker than hers, she imagined they came from the south were the sun is almost always present.

"Quinn, this is my friend Sir Leroy Berry from the Southern Islands, his companion Hiram, and his daughter Rachel."

Both men bowed and she curtsied, Sir Leroy stepped forward taking her little hand in his and kissed it, making her giggle.

"It's an honor to meet you Princess."

The man's eyes were dark brown, like his hair and she decided at that moment that she liked him.

Rachel then stepped into the scene, curtsied and spoke, in the sweetest voice Quinn had ever heard (even sweeter than her mommy's).

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Princess."

Quinn returned the gesture and took one of Rachel's hands in hers, saying in a loud whisper.

"We are going to be friends, I know it."

Rachel smiled brightly, her brown eyes shining in a manner that made Quinn think of chocolate and warmth, two of her favourite things. An idea crossed her mind and she leaned in to really whisper in Rachel's ear.

"Come, I have something I want to show you."

Both girls asked their parents' permission to be excused and once it was granted, they ran back to Quinn's bedroom.

"Are you ready?"

Rachel nodded quickly, both girls jumping with anticipation, and Quinn opened her hands making snowflakes and little ice crystals.

"You can do magic?"

Quinn nodded proudly and moved to the windowpane to touch the crystal, making ice patterns from again. Rachel was in awe, she had never seen real magic before and she loved snow.

"It's really beautiful, Princess."

"We are friends, you don't have to call me Princess, you can just call me Quinn, ok?"

Rachel blushed and nodded bashfully.

"Yes, Prin… Quinn. Yes, Quinn."

Quinn had finished frosting the window and was writing her name in the ice, she didn't notice when Rachel caught up with her.

"You can call me Rachel too."

Instead of answering, Quinn wrote Rachel's name next to hers.

"Quinn, uhm… So, could we build a snowman? I really like snowmen, but where I come from there's rarely ever snow."

"I love snowmen too! Let's go!"

Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers and ran, trying to find the perfect room to build their snowman.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Three years passed before Quinn could see Rachel again, not because of lack of interest but because people were always busy (or so Quinn reasoned, though she didn't really care, she just wanted to play with Rachel again) but that didn't stop her from asking every turn of season when would Rachel go back to Arendelle hoping the answer would be that she would return before the snow melted away; and thus it was that her mom told announced their return, and just in time for the last snow of the season.

When the day finally arrived, Quinn woke up earlier than usual and was ready in no time. While she waited for her presence to be requested, she let small snowflakes come out of her hands and drawing hers and Rachel's names on her window, she was focused on a particular pattern when a voice startled her.

"Princess, your father requests your presence at the gates at once."

Quinn bounced off the window pane and curtsied before running out of the room, down the stairs and rushed to stand between her parents, taking her mom's hand in hers as her dad put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, are they here yet?"

"Almost, Quinn. Be patient."

A few moments later a carriage arrived and Quinn had never had a harder time staying calm. Sir Leroy, Hiram and Rachel finally walked up the stairs and they all bowed in front of them.

"Your majesties, your highness, it's our honour to be here again."

Greetings and reverences were exchanged as Quinn and Rachel patiently (well, as patiently as any 8 year old can be) awaited for it all to be over so they could run off to play, but their parents noticed and allowed them to be on their way.

They ran across the palace and into the back gardens, laughing, almost crashing into the staff and yelling apologies in their way out.

"Rachel, Rachel look! I learned a new trick, I've practicing to show you!"

Rachel clapped her hands excitedly and sat down on one of the garden benches as Quinn put her hands together and little snowflakes started to jump out of them. The look of utter concentration intrigued Rachel and it was more than she could take.

"What is it? Tell me what is it? Can I see? Please, Quinn! I wanna see!"

"Wait, Rachel. I've practicing this just for you! It's almost done."

Quinn wrinkled her nose in concentration and a snowflake landed perfectly on the top of it, Rachel reached out and wiped it away, giggling and asking once more if it (whatever _it_ was) was ready.

"Yes! Now, look Rachel. It's for you."

Standing on top of Quinn's right palm, was a small, shinny, ice snow-man, just like the one they had built all those years ago.

"Quinn! You remembered! I always make drawings of him! I just wish I could take him back home with me but it would melt halfway there."

Rachel's brown eyes started to fill with tears, Quinn remembered her also crying when they first built it and she figured it was just easy for her to cry; unlike her, Quinn almost never cried, unless something hurt really bad, so she just reached out and wiped the only tear that managed to escape.

"Hey Rach! Do you wanna ride in my new slide? I could make a small mount of snow here and we could take turns!"

"That would be lovely!"

Quinn put her hands together again and started building a snowball inside, which kept growing and growing.

"Are you ready?"

Rachel nodded rapidly, mouth half open in expectation and her eyes kept also getting bigger and the brown shinier.

Both girls shared a smile and then Quinn opened up her hands setting the snowball free on top of them.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

There was barely any light coming in through the windows when Quinn heard her door opening up slowly, she was scared for a moment before she heard little quick steps from feet that belonged to Rachel. She tried her best to suppress her excitement and pretended to be asleep as the girl approached her bed and hopped on it.

"Quinn? Quinn are you awake? Come on Quinn, wake up. We're leaving at dusk remember? I want to spend as much time as I can with you now… please?"

Quinn had forgotten they were leaving, she liked to pretend they would never leave Arendelle and she and Rachel would grow up to be best friends for ever, she stayed with her eyes closed for a second longer and took a deep breath.

"It's still night Rach, go to sleep."

She felt Rachel's weight on top of her and heard her sigh dramatically.

"The sky's awake, and so am I. Come on, Quinn! Wake up, I wanna play!"

Quinn giggled and opened her eyes to look at her friend.

"Then go play by yourself!"

Quinn moved quickly and threw Rachel off the bed before covering herself fully with the blankets trying to suppress a laugh, and not 15 seconds later she felt Rachel getting back on the bed again and slowly uncovering her.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Quinn pretended to be thinking about it, long enough to distract Rachel and sprinting off the bed, laughing and yelling.

"Only if you can beat me to the gardens, Rach!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Four more years passed before the girls saw each other again, four years in which they changed, they started to grow in differences and began to leave their childhood behind, even at the young age of 12, Quinn had become "her highness" and stuck to it; so when the girls saw each other again, it was not what neither remembered or expected.

The first thing Rachel noticed was Quinn's pretty hands covered by a pair of white gloves and then she was confused when Quinn took a step back when she tried to hug her, there was something in Quinn's eyes she didn't remember ever being there, hesitance maybe? Whatever it was it made clear that there would be no hugging, or hand holding this time, so Rachel curtsied and formally greeted Quinn.

"Your highness, it's been a while. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"It has… been a long time that is. I am glad your trip was safe."

"Thank you, uhm… your highness."

After that, Quinn excused herself and left, leaving a confused and a little hurt Rachel behind. What Rachel did not know was that Quinn had to get away before she gave in to her desires of sharing childhood games with her, a lot happened over those three years and as her powers grew, her ability to control them weakened.


End file.
